Serging of pants panels is a well-known operation in the garment industry. On regular pants panels, the length of the garment or workpiece overhanging the work supporting surface of the machine is sufficient to permit efficient stacking of the panels after the serging operation has been completed. When short panels are to be serged or sewn, however, problems in stacking of the sewn workpieces result because of the shortened workpiece length. The shortened length of the panel presents a problem because an insufficient amount or length of workpiece panel overlies the machine work support to allow stacking of same.